Talk:BIONICLE: Heroes of Mata Nui
This is placed here to remove this page from the pages that needs to be created. This is a place where users can discuss the issues of the article. It not here, they may wish to comment about it on the User's talk page. Thank You. I like it. I could tell you personally, cause you're sitting pretty much right behind me as I type this, but since you're in class, I'll tell you this way.--Ryluk Shouja(The Mukhabarat) 07:36, 13 December 2007 (UTC) OK! I'm back...for now! I've decided to finish off the first game and possibly continue the second. I have some ideas for it, but frankly, I would love to hear your guy's opinions on where it should go. Things that it should include if you're going to suggest something are the following: *The Guardians *Takima *Bohrok & Bohrok Kal *Toa & Toa Nuva *Matoran *Something connected with Kiri Vai Now, I realize that I haven't said much about Kiri Vai, which is something maybe you guys can help me with. I'm going to try and have three games, but it all depends on how the second one turns out and stuff. I'm willing to hear your input and I will try my best to include as much as I can into the plot line. Thank you. -- Iruuvi, Guardian of Truth 18:22, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Ta-Wahi I found a mistake in the game. You have to make a lava spoon at the toolsmith's to fill jars of protodermis, but don't you need the jars of protodermis to make the lava spoon in the first place? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) The player does not need to make a lava spoon. It says they can buy one at the toolsmith. They can use the protodermis to make another one if they want to, but it doesn't have to be a lava spoon. It can be any tool they wish. This is be more useful if they have other quests in other areas of Mata Nui and don't want to have to buy the tool, instead they can make one. It was done to provide for more play time. -- Iruuvi, Guardian of Truth 01:03, March 10, 2011 (UTC) But it says that you need the protodermis first before you can make tools, right? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:49, March 10, 2011 (UTC) *This is what it says. "Once the factory is reopened (and if he bought a lava spoon from the toolsmith), Ripuri has the chance to get a small job at the factory..." The toolsmith has a selection of tools all ready to buy when the player first enters the location. Think of this place as more of a shop, with a smithy in it. This quest is dependent on the player purchasing the spoon, which they can do unintentionally or it be mentioned by someone at the factory, or nearby. If the player has not purchased the spoon, they cannot do this quest. Once they have purchased the spoon from the toolsmith and gathered enough protodermis, they can then return to the toolsmith and make (or have the toolsmith make it. That is a detail unnecessary for this guide) any tool available in the game. This could mean another spoon, but this would be pointless as they already have one. The point of this quest is to try and save the player having to spend lightstones on various tools and/or weapons in the game. It is time consuming, but does not cost any goods. That is the trade off. Does this make a bit more sense? -- Iruuvi, Guardian of Truth 06:15, March 10, 2011 (UTC)